torikofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
IGO (Second Gourmet Age)
The IGO, or International Gourmet Organization, was the global organization responsible for maintaining order in the Gourmet Age, and defending civilians from dangerous animals and gourmet criminals. During the Second Gourmet Age it is assigned with the same task. History After the long period of war that gave rise to the Second Gourmet Age, the IGO was reinstituted by three newly born countries: the Autonomous State of Circen, the Kingdom of Pases and the Confederation of the West. The Rupublic of Nemet, thanks to its enormous economic and scientific power, was invited to join the alliance, but it refused. At the 102nd Cooking Fest, the Republic of Nemet announced its project of conquering the whole Human World through the usage of a secret, unknown Ingredient which landed in the deepest regions of the Gourmet World on board of a meteor. Bishokuya on Nemet's side, known as Neo-Bishokukai, began to abduct the chefs present at Cooking Stadium, with only a handful of them managing to escape. Even baby Nitro were cut loose, but they went after bishokuya and chefs alike. To prevent the strongest members of the Neo-Bishokukai from reaching the mysterious Ingredient, the IGO ordered the secret corp called S.P.I.C.E. to patrol the boundaries of the Gourmet World. However, a young chef, Yukio, together with his party (comprised of Haku, Dagon, Gardna, Leech and some oher chefs who battled their way out of the stadium), reaches the border and reveals he is seeking the help of the over hundred-year-old Four Heavenly Kings, whose voices they can hear calling for them from the Gourmet World, which they have inhabited for such a long time that they have transformed into Ingredients themselves, due to the overwhelming contact with nature they have there, to stop the war. Thanks to his deposition and the clashes with some Neo-Bishokukai, Over finds out that the true enemy of the Human World is no other than the IGO itself: in fact, the organization had created the myth of that cosmic Ingredient to use the Republic of Nemet as a scapegoat before the other countries, while their true objective was abducting a very large number of Nitro and Blue Nitro, the most powerful ones, both to have unparalleled warriors on its side and to acquire clues regarding Acacia's Full Course Menu. Nemet, anticipating the IGO's schemes, had abducted the chefs so that the IGO could not lay its hands on them first. At that point, what is left of S.P.I.C.E. and the Neo-Bishokukai join their efforts to fight against an army of powerful and loyal warriors making up the IGO Military, advanced GT Robo and subjugated Nitro. Members Autonomous State of Circen The Autonomous State of Circen is an enormous country residing at the center of the Human World. It has a bicameral legislature and is the richest state of the IGO. Kingdom of Pases The Knigdom of Pases is located South of the Autonomous State of Circen and it is the most technologically advanced state of the IGO, responsible for producting the association's GT Robos. As the name implies, it is governed by an ereditary monarchy. Confederation of the West The Confederation of the West is comprised of more than fourty countries. It is the core of the military power of the IGO, and the place where the most skilled bishokuya receive training. Category:Organization